A week spend with you
by MenBeMadao
Summary: It's the end of the war with the exorcist defeating the Earl and the Noah. Ellen Walker is badly injured from her encounter with the Earl. What would happen if Ellen only have one week left to live? Warning Fem!Allen Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

A Week to Spend with You

**Aqua: Hi~... I'm Aquadungeon128, but I will use Aqua in most of the chapter.**

**OC: Hi I'm Shadow Rogue. I'm responsible for the disclaimer and everything that Aqua-kun do.**

**Aqua: Yup! ^_^ as my personal slave say, he is to take blame if my story suck.**

**SR: WHAT! I never agree with that.**

**Aqua: Too bad~ it's decided already. XD**

**SR: what right do you have to control me like that?**

**Aqua: let's see, how about that you're only a piece of my imagination that the Oh so wonderful and kind me, let you inside this fanfic.**

**SR: ... (I hate it when he's right)**

**Aqua: Can't deny it, alright then, on to the summary**

Summary: It's the end of the war with the exorcist defeating the Earl and the Noah. Ellen Walker is badly injured from her encounter with the Earl. What would happen if Ellen only have one week left to live? What will happen in the Black Order? And what will our anti-social samurai will do? Read and find out.

Warning: this fic contain Yullen! And Fem! Allen

**Aqua: Now that it's over, Shadow Rouge, if you would.**

**SR: Aqua-kun doesn't own D-gray-man and the character inside it. If she does, Allen will be a cute little girl.**

**Aqua: That's true. T.T Well here's my first fic ever, please R&R**

Chapter 1: Aftermath of the War

It's been two weeks since the last battle between the Millennium Earl and the exorcist. The exorcist had stopped the Earl's plan to destroy the world and kill all the Noah. However, the situation inside the Bark Order is full of grief and remorse for those who have sacrifices their life and those who are badly injured in order to fight the Earl. Especially one girl, who bravely fight the Earl, is one of the latter.

A petite figure lay on one of the mattress in the Black Order infirmary. Her long, silky white hair surrounded her head like a halo. Her sleeping face, even being covered by her bangs, looks just like an angel. The only flaw on her face is the scar in the shape of pentacle on her forehead that go through her flushed cheek, but even that doesn't ruin her pale complexion. Her face looks peaceful and serene.

The figure is Allen Walker the great 'Destroyer of Time', the one who live to save both human and akuma, the one who is the host of the fourteenth Noah, the one who have killed the Earl by herself, and the one who later known as Ellen Walker. She has been unconscious for two weeks after the fight with the Earl due to the injury that she sustained. There is o part of her small body that didn't marred by a scratch or two. Her innocence embedded left hand, now lay uselessly on the side of her body, wrapped entirely with bandage. A small beep could be heard from the machine that keeping her alive and well.

Inside Komui office

"Nii-san,"

Komui turned his head from the paperwork that he is working on (A/N: Yes, Komui_did_ his paperwork seriously this time XD) to his sister who's bringing a tray of coffee on one of her hand.

"Here I'm bringing some coffee for you, don't work yourself too hard," she said with a smile.

Komui jumped from his desk towards Lenalee, who barely managed to escape from his clutches, while crying anime tears and wailing something like my dear imouto Lenalee care for me. He then receives a hard kick from Lenalee Dark Boots (Ouch...) and crash to a nearby wall.

"Nii-san, stop acting like that," she shout at him after setting the tray down.

"But nii-san is very happy that you're still alive and care for me," said Komui, who have suddenly crawl out of the rubble and clinging to her leg while wailing all the time about how good she is.

Lenalee cannot help but to feel embarrassed by his brother over protectiveness. "By the way, nii-san, what are you doing before I come in?" Komui stopped clinging to his sister and walk behind the desk in silence. He has the serious look in his face. Lenalee started to worry about what wrong with her brother "Nii-san, is everything alright?"

At first Komui didn't answer, he put his hand under his chin while thinking whether or not he should tell his sister of the news. After a moment of silence, he let an audible sigh escape his lips, "why don't you take a seat first?" he said while pointing at the couch which is the only thing in the room that doesn't covered by paper. 'I never see him like this, I wonder what it is.' He waits for her to seat before starting to speak. "This report is from the matron," he paused for a while to examine her expression. True enough, said girl had a worried expression all over her face. "It's about the condition of Ellen Walker."

**Aqua: Wheeew that's not so bad. Is it? O_o**

**SR: Well, it depends on how you define bad. **

**Aqua: you're so mean. T.T**

**SR: anyway please R&R. Free cookie for those who do. **


	2. Chapter 2

A week to spend with you

**AD: Hi... I'm back! XD First of all, Thank you for those who have review, and then, I'm sorry for the long update. My homework has been piling up an- Ouch! (Get hit by a book) What was that for!**

**SR: ...**

**AD: Anyway, because of it I don't have- Ouch! (Get hit by a shoe) Will you stop it! (Get hit by a baseball bat) Ouch! Okay, okay, I understand, I'm just too lazy to write, there, happy! Geez talk about short temp- PUT THAT DOWN!**

**SR: (letting go of the TV) It's about time you tell the truth.**

**AD: T.T why you have to be so mean?**

**SR: To make sure you didn't make any problem so I wouldn't take the blame.**

**AD: Whatever just do your : *Sigh* things I have to do to survive. Anyway, back to the point **

Summary: It's the end of the war with the exorcist defeating the Earl and the Noah. Ellen Walker is badly injured from her encounter with the Earl. What would happen if Ellen only have one week left to live? What will happen in the Black Order? And what will our anti-social samurai will do? Read and find out.

Warning: this fic contain Yullen! And Fem! Allen

**SR: Aqua-chan does not own –man or any character inside it. Except if he begs to Hoshino sensei, he still won't get it.**

**AD: *sulk in the corner* That's true T.T**

Chapter 2: Life in the Black Order

Inside the cafeteria, the place is filled with some finder and exorcist that survive the war. The once crowded place was, filled with chatter and fight (courtesy of the red headed rabbit, a beansprout, and girly samurai) now almost empty. Most of the finders have come back to their family, as well as some of the exorcist. The one who are still in the Black order are the one who no longer have family and those who's spend their entire live to battle. The cafeteria is filled with comforting silence for there are still some people who can't believe that the war has ended. However, the silence is soon to be broken.

"Yuuu~chan..." A red haired man with an eye patch, barge in from the door towards a long haired man. A vein could be seen on said samurai head. He draws his sword and stop right at the red haired guy neck while glaring at him.

"Shut up baka-usagi, I told you not to call me that anymore," said the now angry Kanda.

"Ahaha... Alright then, but could you please put the sword down, Kanda?" asked the now shivering Lavi. "Che," He sheathed Mugen back and continue to glare at Lavi. Fearing for his life, Lavi sit on the opposite of Kanda who have continued finishing his soba.

"Seriously, why can't you take a joke like that," He said after making sure that Kanda won't take his life. "I can't see how Ellen-chan and you become together." he grin widely after seeing his friend become a bit tense.

"Che, I don't understand what you're talking about, baka-usagi" he looked away, trying to hide his faint blush from Lavi. 'Wait; is that a blush on his face? Seriously, the cold hearted samurai is blushing.' Lavi who notice the blush begin to grin wider.

"So it's true that Ellen confess to you before the war?" Lavi asked in a teasing manner.

"It's none of your business," Kanda shouted and tried to get away from the annoying rabbit..

"C'mon Yuu~chan, just tell me the truth." Lavi whined at him which resulted with a slash aimed at his head. Lavi barely avoided it by ducking. At this time General Tiedoll, Marie, Miranda, and Krory who happened to be there tried to stop them from killing each other. (A/N: more like Tiedoll and Marie stopped Kanda while the other backed away from the temperamental swordsman. ( - . –III))

"Lavi, what did you do this time?" asked Miranda after the situation is a bit calmer. Lavi looked at Kanda to decide whether or not he tells them the truth which immediately he regretted. Kanda was looking at him with his deadliest glare that said 'tell them and I'll kill you fucking usagi'. However it's not Lavi if he backed away from an interesting thing like this.

"You see, I was only asking Kanda if he is dating Ellen-chan or not before he tried to kill me." He answered with a big grin on his face. There was a moment of silence before Krory tried to speak again. "Sorry, I think I heard it wrong, what was that again?" Lavi sighed, "I said that Kanda is dating Ellen-chan."

To say that they are shocked is an understatement. Krory and Miranda with wide eye, looked at Kanda in bewilderment, Marie only stood there in silence, unsure of what to do, Jerry, who joins them when he sense that there are some good news, also stood there with his mouth slightly hanging, while Tiedoll is speaking about how his lovely son has grown so much.

"What?" Their shout could be heard from outside of the Black Order.

They started to bombard Kanda with Question like when did they start dating, how long have he been dating her, is it true, etc.

Kanda's eyebrow could be seen twitching uncontrollably, he bit his lower mouth, trying to control his anger, and his hand is holding Mugen sheath. The situation just got worst with Lavi laughing so hard and rolling on the floor at Kanda expresson.

Finnaly, he snapped and unsheated Mugen. "I'm gonna fucking kill all of you" he started to chase them who have backed away a good ten feet away from him. Except for Lavi who's still laughing, unknown to his impediment doom.

When he realized that Kanda is in front of him, Kanda is already swinging his sword towards Lavi. Lavi is screaming like a girl all the while. To others, this scene might be funny if it's not their friend who's going to die.

Luckily , before Kanda sword can land on Lavi, Johnny barged in with a worried look on his face.

"Everyone," every face now looking at him before he continued, "I-It's Ellen... she..."

Back in Komui office

"Nii-san what is wrong with Ellen?" Lenalee asked him with a worried look.

"Well, according to this report from matron, Ellen is fine." He tried to reassure her.

She sighed and dropped to the couch again. "if she's okay, then what's the problem?"

Komui rub his head and close his eye" well it's..."

Before he can complete his sentence, Reever barged in, causing the two Lee attention to him.

"Komui,... It's Ellen. She's..."

**AD: At last it finished. XD**

**SR: what took you so long?**

**AD: Well, it's just that I got some writer block and I keep thinking that this is not good. T.T**

**SR: *sigh* you really need self confident, you know?**

**AD: well at least I succeed in making it longer for apologize.**

**SR: Well at least you tried.**

**AD: Yup, so please, dear reader, if you want to see this story continue and better, please give us your review and advise to us.(Bow down at reader**

**SR: Yes and to help him have some idea for this story. **

**AD &SR: Thank you for reading.**


End file.
